Naere
<--Aegotha (PLAYABLE RACE) -- Description: Naere are the most recently 'civilized' race of Norrik, having been kept extremely isolated in the uniquely developed Blackspear Peninsula from which they hail. Despite only within the past few centuries having left their simple tribal society, Naere culture has modernized rapidly. Naere are found majorly upon Norrik's eastern coast, with the vast majority never leaving their exotic homeland. Although they are recently modernized, the Naere are gifted with an affinity to magic and are among the most naturally intelligent races in all of Norrik. Their intelligence is shown in their dilligent learning of common speech, using practices and etiquette that follow the rules of language more closely than even most native speakers choose to use. Many Naere's grow unique bone plating that distinguish themselves from one another, bold facial features and horn-like structures are key elements to a male's appearance and some too have similar bone plating along their arms and shoulders. Before they were modernized, Naere culture based itself upon rule by those with the largest and most beautiful patterns of plating. Female Naere may have such structures, but generally have much smoother faces and skin. As the Naere left tribal society they united under a single theocratic rule and the aging son of the founding emperor still rules. Their homeland is covered by vast cities featuring enormous black towers with vibrant adornments, mirroring the great mountain range that separates the Naere homeland from most of Norrik. The capital city, from where the religion and empire are based, is one of the largest in all of Norrik; Xaedün. Naere are capable of committing great good, and great evil; having no born affinity to either and through their lives often considering things based more upon rational thought than emotion. But this is not to say that Naere are without emotion all together. Though they worship the ruling gods of Norrik, the Naerish priests are as much mage as cleric, and cover their skin in extensive runes etched in mystical ink that glows unnaturally with the flow of energy within their own bodies. Few Naere are found far from the Blackspear Peninsula, and nearly none beyond the Eastern or Southern coasts of Norrik. The Naere who do leave are often exiled or choose to leave by political choice, though with the huge explosion of naval trade coming to the Blackspear region by Mitherian longboat it has become more common to see Naere outside of their native home. The Naere are violet skinned, and although mostly similar in appearance to Elf or Man they have natural bone-plates that extend from their crown, shoulders, or other points. They stand relatively similar to Human heights and proportions though have a larger range of variance. -- -- Racial Traits: Meditation : (Requires Naere) : Passive Effect - Racial Trait : The Naere is able to meditate more deeply than most other races, and receives a bonus of +2 to all Meditation restoration effects. -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Races